


Butterfly (Come my lady) --

by hedonistic_opportunist



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistic_opportunist/pseuds/hedonistic_opportunist
Summary: It isn’t so much Will’s beauty that attracts Hannibal to him -- he would have always stood out among the sweating, smelling and grunting pigs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 53





	Butterfly (Come my lady) --

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> A/N: Where I reserve the write to something semi-steamy without actually writing porn. Why, because it's more fun in a way :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hannibal. 
> 
> Warning(s): Bad title; typos; questionable post-midnight vignette.  
> 

***

It isn’t so much Will’s beauty that attracts Hannibal to him -- he would have always stood out among the sweating, smelling and grunting pigs.

It’s Will’s searching look that Hannibal first notices: that observant gaze that watches everyone and everything, understanding too much, yet revealing so little. 

Their eyes meet across the dance floor. He feels a spark, an instant connection that tells him that Will is just as intrigued as he is. Just as wanting. 

Hannibal doesn’t waste a second, navigating his way across the sea of dancing men to get closer to Will. 

Will moves towards him, letting Hannibal catch a whiff of his scent -- musky, earthly and -- Hannibal smiles, shaking his head. “You own dogs, don’t you?”

For a second, Will frowns, but then he shrugs. “I do.” He throws Hannibal a look, daring him to leave, but also challenging him to stay. 

Hannibal leans in, close enough to breathe down Will’s neck. “It doesn’t bother me at all.” 

* * *

They stumble into the bathroom and start kissing. Hannibal can’t keep his hands off Will, tugging at his shirt, wanting to feel all of him. He pushes Will against a wall. 

In return, Will ruts against him, clutching at his shoulders. 

It’s all consuming -- the way Will kisses him like a man who’s been deprived for decades and only now has found something worth holding onto. 

Hannibal sighs and pulls away. “We should slow down -- maybe get to know each other better. “ He's sure of it -- Will is more than just another quick fuck. 

Will chuckles and licks his lips. “Maybe. But I need you now”. He places a hand against Hannibal’s cheek and whispers, “You can always get to know me better _after_.”

And Hannibal realises that there is nothing he’d like to do more. 

***


End file.
